


The Garden

by JasonVUK666



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Beast Boy and Raven focussed, F/M, pre-Beast Boy/Raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonVUK666/pseuds/JasonVUK666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship has been strained to its limit. Will past transgressions be forgiven, or will rage overwhelm the innocent? On a dark day in summer, Beast Boy is pushed to the end of his tether, will Raven be able to fix her frienship with the green teen, or is all hope lost? Solid Rob/Star, hints of BBRae</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apple Pie and Hot Chocolate. The last straw.

Teen Titans: The Garden

Chapter 1

Apple Pie and Hot Chocolate. The last straw.

* * *

The forecast for that month had been for bright skies and beautiful sunshine across California. The image was picturesque: bright warm sun across a park where children were laughing and playing with one another, parents keeping a close eye on their offspring while sitting on a simple rug upon the grass, perhaps nursing some low level alcoholic beverage and laughing about the joyful life in all its splendour, bees and butterflies would be fluttering amongst the flowers doing their job in keeping the ecosystem intact and birds in the trees would be tweeting their merry song of love as parents nuzzled one another with their tiny babies poking their heads out to gaze upon the new world, all in montage set to the theme of _“Mr Blue Sky”_ by Electric Light Orchestra, it was something you’d imagine in a feel good 1970s/80s movie.

Mother Nature however was a twisted old bitch with a sadistic sense of humour, a stick up her ass, and had other ideas.

Dark clouds filled the skies blocking out all possible light, rain poured down mercilessly upon Jump City and its citizens, thunder roared across the skies and lightning flashed brightly illuminating the dismal day with light while the wind howled loudly.

From the streets of Jump City he watched weather up above in the heavens with great sadness, all around him people dressed in thick clothing tugged on their coats or jackets to try and keep themselves warm while they scattered and ran for cover to escape from the unforgiving weather.

But not he, he liked the rain regardless of how hard it fell, it was soothing to him, somehow he felt it comforted him and put a barrier between him and his pain.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and allowed the rain to fall onto his face which was sporting a new bruise courtesy of the Teen Titans’ resident half demon. He shook his head subconsciously and opened his eyes and allowed the rain to fall onto them, something that never bothered him even when he was young, up above in the heavens he could see the lightning flashing intensely, lowering his gaze a little he saw lightning strike a pole on top of a very large building across the city.

Beast Boy released a depressed sigh and gazed ahead to a small diner tucked away in the corner of Jump City’s quieter dining districts, he liked it here. He silently made his way to the diner and stepped inside, all around there were old people chatting and laughing with one another over coffee, tea, and a small plate of food, some were even smoking.

“Come in young’un, it’s freezing.” A familiar old man called to him as he beckoned him in.

“Sorry dude.” Beast Boy apologised and stepped in while closing the door behind him, then walked over to the counter pausing only to look at the old man who’d spoken to him, “Grandkids alright?”

The old man inhaled his cigar and blew the smoke up towards the ventilation system. “Same as usual; scruffy, no nothings who listen to loud music and don’t listen to their parents.” He said gruffly.

“Chip off the old block right?” Beast Boy joked.

The old man and those at his table roared with laughter and the old man patted Beast Boy on the back roughly but friendly. “You got that right.” The old man replied causing another roar of laughter.

BB chuckled and patted the man’s arm. “I’ll see you guys later.” He said kindly and continued towards the counter, he hopped up onto a stool and smiled to the woman behind the counter. “Same as usual please.” The woman gave him a ‘sure thing’ in reply and prepared his order.

Now one would think that with Beast Boy’s enhanced senses he’d hate the smell of cigar and cigarette smoke and that was true at one point, but as time went by the smell had gone from terrible, to tolerable, to familiar comfort the smell he always connected with this diner, the smell of comfort, freedom, and friendly company. With that thought Beast Boy pulled down his hood, shrugged off his rain proof coat, got up from his seat and placed the soaked coat on an old fashioned coat stand before making his way back to his seat.

Now without his hood his bruise was there for all to see, dark purple clashing with his fair green skin, no one would mention it though, they all knew, it hadn’t been hard to guess after what had been broadcast on television from Tokyo a few months ago, Raven slapping Beast Boy so hard that he’d stumbled off the stage and fallen, however it was simply laughed off since he turned into a bird and flew back up, no one knew how much it had hurt or how scared he was when he’d fallen, no one except these people around him.

Beast Boy was brought from his thoughts when a familiar scent was inhaled through his nose, he blinked hard and shook his head before seeing a whole home-baked apple pie in front of him, cut into sections. He thanked the woman who in return asked if he wanted anything else with it, to which he declined but asked for a vegetarian friendly hot chocolate.

Beast Boy stretched eliciting a crack from his various joints and a groan of relief from his mouth, he was tired, cold and hungry. Before coming here he and the other Titans had a battle with the HIVE 5, minus Jinx of course, who were after the same thing as Red X. So after stopping the HIVE but failing to stop X from stealing some ancient gold thing, Robin wasn’t happy to say the least and he had been the focus of the boy wonder’s aggression.

“You need to step up your game Beast Boy, we almost lost to the HIVE 5 and X _still_ got away.” Robin had said after the battle.

“Like _that’ll_ ever happen” Raven had said with a roll of her eyes. At that point Beast Boy thought she was referring to being beaten by the HIVE.

“See dude, even Rae knows the HIVE can’t beat us.” Beast Boy said at the time with a smile on his face, only to have it wiped off when Raven had slapped him on the back of his head.

“I wasn’t referring to _that_ idiot, I was referring to you improving.” She told the changeling. “And _don’t call me Rae._ ”She hissed with annoyance.

“What’re you trying to say?” Beast Boy asked and turned around and looked at her while rubbing his head.

“You’ll never improve, you’re far too lazy and stupid to improve.” She said without any emotion but he could tell simply by the look in her eyes that was confidant in what she said and a part of him wanted to wipe that confidant look off of her.

“Hey y’all!” Cyborg bellowed sensing the sudden tension that had risen between his friends. “How about we get outta the rain and get home? We could order pizza.” He’d suggested in his friendliest of tones.

“Yes friend that is a good suggestion.” Starfire added, ignoring the tension for the time being.

The four Titans minus Beast Boy made their way to the T-Car, Robin paused noticing the lack of their youngest member and turned around seeing the green skinned boy simply watching them.

“Beast Boy you coming or what?” Robin called out in a frustrated tone.

“No, you guys go on ahead.” Beast Boy called back, faking a positive attitude.

“Let him get a cold, can we just go now?” Raven asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

Beast Boy wanted to say something rude but decided against it, Robin got into the T-car without another word and Beast Boy walked over to a small alley way and retrieved his rainproof coat he had taken off before the fight began.

And now here he was, in his favourite small diner, about to tuck into a freshly baked apple pie to warm his tired and cold body and then wash it all down with a nice mug of hot chocolate, with two small spoons of sugar because of his sweet tooth.

Silently he lifted a single piece from the plate and took a bite allowing the flavours to wash over his taste buds and chewed till the pie in his mouth was mush before swallowing, he picked up his hot chocolate and took a small sip, careful not to scold himself.

All around him, the older folks continued to talk and laugh, but he knew, could feel, eyes on him, he lifted his head and found a pair of blue eyes gazing at him, familiar blue eyes and blonde hair.

“Hey.” She greeted kindly.

Terra, Terry “Tara” Marlow as she was called now, amnesiac school girl with steady grades, a good family life, a nerdy but loving boyfriend and most importantly, no powers.

“Hey Tara.” Beast Boy replied, somewhat surprised but happy to see her nonetheless. “What’re you doing here?” he asked.

“My Aunt Megan works here.” Tara replied kindly and pointed to the woman, behind the counter.

Beast Boy turned to look at the older woman, Megan, with moderate surprise. “Didn’t know you were her aunt.” He said.

“Didn’t know you knew Terry.” She said in reply equally surprised.

“Yeah, I ugh,” he paused and looked over at Tara whom was taking off her coat. “I once mistook her for someone else.” He lied. “Just got one of them faces you know.” He shrugged.

“I get what you mean.” Megan replied and got back to work brewing coffee and cleaning the surfaces.

Tara walked over to them and jumped over the counter and landed on the other side. “Need help serving?” she asked her aunt whom nodded in agreement.

“Fill up your drink Beast Boy?” she asked, looking at the young teen.

“Please, vegan friendly hot chocolate.” He accepted and raised his cup, as Tara refilled it from a small pot.

“I saw your fight with the HIVE and that skull guy.” She commented.

“X has always been a tricky bas-ugh, slime-ball.” He said glumly, avoiding the use of a curse.

Tara set down the pot and looked at him sadly, she could see the green guy was in pain and she knew why. “Saw what happened afterwards too, couldn’t make out what was being said, but your boss didn’t look happy.”

Beast Boy snorted. “Understatement, Robin can be a real … jerk, at times.” He shook his head and took another sip of his hot chocolate, “Sometimes I feel more like a soldier than I do a hero. I mean it’s not like I’m not trying!” he exclaimed, his voice rising in volume a little. “I train, I train so hard but apparently it’s not good enough.” He ran a gloved hand over his face then looked Tara in the eye. “I take it you saw what happened with Raven?” he asked.

Tara grimaced before adopting a look of anger, “I saw her slap you on the back of the head.” He nodded in reply but said nothing, Tara then pointed at her own cheekbone where his bruise was located. “Her too?” she asked but didn’t really need an answer.

“Her too.” He simply replied and took another bite of pie.

“Why?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“These days I swear she doesn’t even need a reason, but _this_ time, she says I played a prank on her and put itching powder in her uniform, which I didn’t.” His brow furrowed in anger as he took a long deep drink of his hot chocolate which Tara refilled. “She pick me up with her powers and threw me into a wall head first, got a major headache from it and I was hoping she’d either heal it or Cy would be able to do something but, then we got the alert.” He shrugged and leaned forward.

Tara looked at the bruise more closely and grimaced. “You should get it cleaned up before it gets infected, its already swollen.” She looked at him and smiled sadly. “Hey who knows, if it gets filled with puss you could always pop it on camera and get a few millions views on youtube.” She joked causing the young teen to laugh too.

“Yeah, though Robin would probably delete it, if not have Cy delete it.” He shrugged.

Tara looked at Beast Boy for a moment, truly looked at his down trodden expression and felt even worse for the guy. “Do you hate it with them?”

Beast Boy eyes stayed focused on his pie as he answered. “Sometimes it’s tough with them, Raven hates me, Robin can be real bossy when he’s in a bad mood, but Cyborg and Starfire are cool though, but Starfire won’t say anything against Robin, and neither want to get on Raven’s bad side.”

“Do you ever think about leaving?” she asked.

“And go where exactly?” he asked exasperated, annoyed with his whole situation. “I’m not going back to the Doom Patrol, and I’m not risking going solo,” He said, “not after what I’ve found out.” He mumbling to himself, referring to the time Starfire time travelled to the future, he took another bite of his pie and took a sip of his hot drink.

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly.

“Not your fault.” He mumbled in return and continued with his small meal as Tara got to work serving the other customers.

* * *

After he’d finished he bid everyone a farewell, picked up his coat and fastened it up before traversing the weather outside, it was a somewhat peaceful and quiet walk, if one ignored the thunder, the wind at least had died down to a minor annoyance, so that at least was a plus. Out here in the chilly weather his black eye began to throb painfully, he grimaced, hoping Cyborg would be able to do something about it, or if not maybe Raven would heal him. _‘Pfft, yeah right.’_

_‘Why do you allow the BITCH to ridicule us so?’_ a dark voice spoke suddenly.

Beast Boy halted in his movements surprised and shocked by the voice he had just heard, he looked around and saw others across the street continuing to avoid the harsh weather best they could, no one was watching him.

_‘What do you want?’_ Beast Boy asked mentally, he hadn’t heard it speak to him directly for some time, not since the “Trigon Incident” as it was now called, suffice to say he had been enjoyed the silence.

_‘Answer my question. Why do you allow that half-demon BITCH to ridicule and abuse us?’_ The Beast snarled angrily.

_‘It’s not like I have much choice …’_ Beast Boy started to reply.

_‘THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE!’_ The Beast roared loudly causing Beast Boy to wince. _‘NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO TREAT US THIS WAY!’_

Beast Boy hated to admit it, but the monster inside him had a point, no one had a right to treat anyone the way Raven had been treating him.

_‘Even so,’_ Beast Boy began as he continued his journey home. _‘Not like I can do much about it. Raven’s way tougher than me.’_

_‘Or so she thinks.’_ The Beast hissed darkly. _‘We have the power of the entire animal kingdom at our finger tips, we have more than enough power to put the bitch in her place, and then, there’s always another option, me.’_

Beast Boy shook his head vigorously. _‘No way, no way am I letting YOU out. Forget it!’_ Beast Boy growled.

_‘Let me out Garfield and all our problems will go away in one night.’_ The Beast offered.

_‘No, not a chance. Get back to the dark hole you crawled out from.’_ Beast Boy demanded angrily, a deep growl rising up from his throat.

The Beast relented, for now, and skulked away back into the depths of Beast Boy’s mind. _‘This isn’t over.’_

Beast Boy took a shaky breath and calmed himself down, the Beast always became more active if he was angry or stressed, he just had to calm himself down, he looked the sky and let the rain drop upon his face cooling his skin and his temper.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” He whispered to himself as he calmed then turned his attention to the large T across the bay, his _home,_ his home that didn’t feel like a home most of the time. _‘But where else could I go?’_ Begrudgingly Beast Boy continued on towards his home knowing that he would likely incur either Raven’s or Robin’s wrath for one reason or another.

Beast Boy entered the building through the front door, took a glance at the time and found he’d rather just rest, maybe get some ice for his eye first then sleep. He took the elevator to common room and walked down the short corridor only for his name to be called out behind him.

“Beast Boy!” came the voice of the Boy Wonder.

_‘Great, here it comes.’_ He thought with annoyance before turning around with a convincing smile on his face. “Yeah dude?”

Robin, whom had been jogging to catch up to Beast Boy, slowed to a halt in front of the green teen, the boy wonder than began to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Listen Beast Boy, I ugh, I just wanted to … I wanted to apologise about what I said earlier.” Robin said sheepishly.

Beast Boy was shocked, Robin apologising? Seriously? Had he entered the Twilight Zone?

“You know how I get, and between the weather and the time of the robbery and Red X I just, it just all got on top of me you know? And well, what I said before wasn’t true, and it was completely uncalled for, you’re a dedicated member to the team and we need you, you’re our friend, and I shouldn’t take my frustration out on my friends.” Robin said with a sincere voice before sticking out his gloved hand. “Friends still?”

Beast Boy couldn’t help but smile under his hood and nodded to the Boy Wonder. “Always dude, thanks.” He stuck out his own gloved hand and shook Robin’s in a firm handshake.

It was then Robin truly noticed the black eye on Beast Boy’s face, searching his memories he’d noticed Beast Boy had it even before the fight, which meant only one thing.

“Raven?” he asked and pointed at Beast Boy’s black eye.

Beast Boy released a frustrated groan and nodded. “Yeah dude, apparently I put itching powder in her leotards, which I _didn’t_ for the record and she well, you can guess.”

Robin put one hand on his hip and placed his face in the other and sighed before looking back up to Beast Boy.

“What’s going on between you two, man? Sure you were never the _best_ of friends but, you’ve never been _this_ bad.” Robin asked.

Beast Boy flung his arms up in the air with exasperation. “Dude! I have no idea, it started just before Tokyo and I thought maybe it was that time of the month but no, Raven’s silently declared war on me, and … dude I got to admit it, it’s starting to grate on me.”

Robin nodded in understanding. “Do you want me to talk to her?”

“Do whatever you want dude, she probably won’t listen but sure I’d appreciate it.” Beast Boy shrugged before pointing behind him with his thumb. “Now if it’s okay dude, I’m gunna go get some ice and go to bed, I’m tired.”

“Sure, go ahead, I’ll see you later.” Robin said and watched the green teen depart before deciding to find Raven and have a talk with her.

* * *

 Raven was in the common room, reading when she heard the doors ‘whoosh’ open.

“Raven,” she heard the voice of her leader address her, “we need to talk.”

Raven placed a bookmark in her book and calmly closed it, before looking at Robin who now stood in front of her. “About?”

“Beast Boy.” He answered.

Raven rolled her eyes, “What’s he done now?” she asked, annoyance seeping into her monotone voice.

“Nothing, that’s the point, what’s going on between you two?” Robin asked.

Raven raised a brow curiously. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“I saw Beast Boy’s black eye, it looks pretty bad Raven and I’m pretty sure I know where he got it from.” He said narrowing his eyes at her from under his mask.

“The idiot put itching powder in my clean leotards.” She said with annoyance and glared at Robin.

“He said he didn’t.” Robin retorted.

Raven scoffed, “ _Sure_ he didn’t.” she began sarcastically, “just like he didn’t dye Starfire’s hair pink, or switch all of Cyborg’s meat with tofu and …”

“Okay, okay I get it, Beast Boy can cause a little trouble sometimes, but really Raven, even if he _did_ do it, was it really worth the black eye?” he asked.

“He acts like a child all the time Robin, playing ridiculous video games, goofing off at all times of the day, pulling pranks, he’s slacking off on his training, he’s obviously not dedicated to our job, we have a _responsibility_ and all he wants to do is laze around and act like a child, he needs to grow up.”

Robin crossed his arms. “At that justifies you throwing him into walls, and out of windows, and generally injuring you teammate, does it?” he asked heatedly.

“If it’s the only way he’ll learn.” Raven replied calmly.

“Beast Boy is our friend Raven, not our pet to train.” Robin chastised.

“It’s for his own good and for the good of the team Robin.” Raven told him before lowering herself into a portal and vanishing from the room.

Robin watched as the portal closed then ran a hand over his forehead. “Damn it.”

* * *

Beast Boy was laying in his bed, a small ice-pack he’s taken from the medical bay resting over his bruised eye, he was calm, relaxed, and ready to drift off to sleep, until he heard the familiar sound of magic.

_‘Raven?’_ he wondered and turned his head sleepily, finding Raven standing in the middle of his room. “Rae, what’re you?” he asked only for dark energy to cover his body and yank him out of bed and pull him towards Raven.

“You’re pathetic.” She snarled heatedly and glared at the young green teen.

“Wh, what did I do?” he asked, his voice trembling with his eyes wide with panic.

“You’re so immature, you couldn’t fight your own battles so like a child you sent someone more mature than you to fight them for you.” Beast Boy gulped, now knowing what she meant. “Robin and I had a little chat, to talk about this,” she said hinting to his eye. “you may have convinced him you didn’t do it, but you can’t fool me.”

“B-b-but R-r-r-Raven I _didn’t_ do it.” Beast Boy tried to tell her.

“Oh right, if you didn’t, then who did?” she said sarcastically, not believing a word he said.

“Dude! I don’t know, if I knew I’d tell you!”

“Yeah right.” She snarled. “Of course you don’t know, I’m _not stupid_ Beast Boy!” she threw him to the ground, and glared at his fallen figure. “You better grow up real fast _Garfield._ ” She said threateningly then turned to leave.

“Or what, you’re gunna hit me some more.” Beast Boy growled.

Raven paused and turned to look at Beast Boy over her shoulder. “I’ll do what it takes to make sure _our friends_ don’t get hurt because of you and your carelessness.”

Beast Boy growled quietly to himself as Raven left the room. _‘You’ve crossed the line for the last time Raven, I’ve had enough.’_ He thought angrily, unaware of his rapidly healing wound nor the narrowing of his irises and pupils till all was left was inhuman animalistic look in his eye.


	2. The emoticlones plan. A Garden!

Beast Boy leaned forward bringing his face closer to the bathroom mirror, confirming his original thoughts, he showed no signs of his injuries from the day before.

'Weird.' He thought to himself.

When Beast Boy had awoken an hour or so previously the first thing he'd noticed was the sound of rain coming from the outside, glancing out he saw the rain continue to fall and the wind still blowing hard, however neither were as violent as they had been previously.

'Weather's taking a turn for the better at least.' He had thought to himself before heading to one of the Tower's bathrooms for a shower, where he now resided. Beast Boy gently moved his fingers over his skin where his black eye had previously been, no pain, no swelling, no discolouration of his skin, nothing. 'Did Raven come back and heal me in my sleep?' he thought moments before laughing out loudly.

"Yeah right." He mumbled to himself, "And I'll be a monkey's uncle." He said before shifting into a monkey and dancing in front of the mirror before changing back and laughing at his own antics, before pulling off his clothes, turned on the shower, checked the water's temperature then stepped inside and let the grime and sweat that clung to his body be washed away. He felt his muscles relax under the warm continuous torrent, his mind felt clearer even if for those brief few moments, it felt like all of his problems were pushed aside and he could simply relax and allow himself some peace.

'Dude, I deserve this.' He thought to himself peacefully. 'Especially after everything that's been going on.'

Just before the freakishly bad weather there had been rumours spreading through the underground that Slade was back, which as one could guess put Robin on high alert and suddenly everything became related to Slade, from bank robberies, to super villain attacks, super villains whom had somehow been freed from their icy prison, each admitting to waking up in a different location and simply going back to Jump. So yeah, Robin was getting Slade-paranoid again which caused a bit of tension among the Titans, thankfully that had been some time ago and the terrible weather had ceased a lot of crime, thus putting Robin in a better mood. Then there was Raven, the demon girl, what she'd done was obvious.

'What the heck is going on with you Rae?' he thought sadly, they'd been decent friends once, what had changed? He didn't know but he wanted to, maybe it was his fault, maybe he did something really, really bad but couldn't remember, just anything that explained her behaviour, he personally didn't buy the "beating to improve him" theory, things like that never worked in real life.

'Maybe she's just a heartless demon who needs to be shown her place.' A dark voice spoke from within Beast Boy. 'If not simply put down like the monster she is.'

'DUDE!' Beast Boy though angrily as his eyes shot open letting the water from the shower pour onto them. 'That is not cool dude, as bad as Raven gets I wouldn't do that to her!'

'And that is why she knows she CAN do this to you, she knows you're spineless, she knows you will not retaliate in the way that needs to be done.' The Beast whispered. 'Show her our true self Garfield, show her whom she is dealing with.'

Beast Boy exhaled sharply and stared at the bottom of the shower, he didn't want to deal with him right now, didn't want to think about any of this anymore.

'Please, just drop it.' He begged. 'I'm not that kind of guy.'

There was a brief silence between the two.

'You and I both know the truth Garfield, but for now, I'll be quiet.' The Beast said, not unkindly, before Beast Boy felt its presence recede further into his mind.

Well suffice to say his mood was all but ruined and now he wanted to get some breakfast and get on with his day. Heaving a sigh through his nostrils Beast Boy shut off the water, stepped out of the shower and prepared himself for the day ahead.

"Something must be done."

"I know sister, but what?"

"The stupid, self-righteous BITCH is going to ruin EVERYTHING!"

"Calm yourself, losing your temper isn't going to help matters any."

"Well you tell me what we're supposed to do then, hmm."

"Well losing it again ain't gunna be helping him any, is it?"

"I suppose you're right. But why is this happening?"

It was a valid question that none of them could answer. Multiple figures stood in a realm of fire and brimstone with one of their own stood upon a pedestal, chained tightly against large stone pillars, the question hung in the air between them all as they tried to solve it.

"I don't know." One, cloaked in yellow, said as she pushed her glasses up to her eyes, the others looked to her without much surprise, frowns on each of their faces including one cloaked in pink.

"Well you still not knowing is a major problem." One cloaked in brown spoke out, all the attention then turned to her. "Nor do I sadly, everything she is doing is counterproductive to what we're all trying to achieve, and yet she somehow … she isn't feeling it."

"She's suppressing us too much." The one whom was chained said, her eyes shining as red as blood. "Is she continues this way she'll ruin everything."

"I know, we all know." The yellow one replied.

"I swear if she does just one more thing, I'm going to lose it." The red eyed one replied.

"You losing your temper will only make things worse, again." The brown cloaked one replied with a small glare.

All of them were frustrated, pushed beyond the limits of their patience, and a solution to their problem was nowhere in sight.

"We'll have to bring her here." The yellow one replied once more gaining all the others attention. "We bring her here, and we will deal with her."

"And how do you propose we do that?" the red eyed one asked.

"We're an intelligent and creative lot, I'm sure together we'll think of something." She replied.

The rest of Raven's emoticlones looked to one another questioningly, then questioning turned to curiosity, then acceptance, they were Raven, parts of a whole yet whole within themselves, evolved beyond their original design and use, they had become individual, yes they would make Raven come here and yes they would make Raven see the light, even if they had to burn her pupils with it.

"Then let's get to planning." Rage snarled in reply.

In the outside world the Titans were gathered in the common room having just finished breakfast not an hour ago; Robin was reading the morning newspaper "The Jump Times" talking about what celebrities had been saying and other trivial nonsense, some things were on the atrocious weather that had been plaguing Jump and a possible connection to a "Cape" or mutant, Robin himself had thought about that, but had found no solid proof, otherwise there was nothing much to be said in the papers.

Starfire meanwhile was looking through another magazine, the girl trying to broaden her interests past makeup, the celebrity gossip and cooking, the girl has always been interested on broadening her knowledge of Earth and it's customs, at the moment her latest interest was agriculture, or rather more specifically plant life and gardening, at times she would ask her boyfriend what a word meant or to explain a particular phrase and he would do so happily.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were excitedly playing a videogame, with the volume turned low as to not instil a certain half-demon wrath again, which left Beast Boy with another bruise. For his part Cyborg was only half concentrating on the game, his thought more concerned about Beast Boy and his relationship with Raven, sure they'd never got on great, well more Raven never got on with Beast Boy, but they'd been friendly at the very least, sure Raven would quip about his little buddy's intelligence or his height, or his bad manners, grammar, his hygiene- okay she had a lot to say about Beast Boy and would usually take out some frustrations out on him. But what the heck was going on now? Things had gotten worse since Tokyo, he'd noticed, heck a blind man could notice, something had changed in Raven she was far shorter in temper, with Beast Boy only it seemed, she was perfectly fine with everyone else. At first he'd thought they were in a secret relationship, and her being brutal was to hide it, but then the theory went out the window quite a while back, Raven wasn't hiding anything, she was just being plain brutal. He hadn't wanted to say anything to Raven in case he garnered her anger. He felt sorry for his little buddy, whatever he'd done to Raven he hadn't deserved this, and yesterday was only worse when BB got blamed for the prank he himself had done. But something had changed in Beast Boy suddenly, when Raven had demanded they turn down the volume, he'd expected BB to cower and lower the volume so Raven wouldn't hit him, but no:

"Oh, and what are you gunna do if we don't?" he said back with an edge to his tone.

His reply had come in the form of a frying pan, coated in dark energy, flying from the sink and smacking him in the side of face.

"That answer your question?" Raven replied with a slight glare.

Cyborg had broken them up before anything happened and turned down the volume, and he and BB had returned to their game, however he could have sworn he heard Beast Boy mumble.

"She'll get what's coming to her."

To say Cyborg was worried was an understatement, he knew it was only a matter of time before Beast Boy lost it, but what would happen? And would there be regrets later.

Raven was as usual reading, after her little disagreement with Beast Boy she had to close her eyes and silently meditated, her emotions were getting restless and very, very loud. To be honest she was rather surprised at Beast Boy's sudden attitude change, not that it was a welcome surprise, but she wouldn't allow herself to be scared of Beast Boy of all people.

'You're going to push him too far one day Raven.' A familiar voice, her own voice, spoke up from within her, the tone one of warning, in her mindscape she could see her brown cloaked emoticlones glaring at her.

'What's he going to do? Pull a prank?' she mentally replied. Raven mentally rolled her eyes and pushed down her emotions once more, however the emoticlone's warning might not have been too misplaced, even without her empathy she could see the anger in Beast Boy's face from the corner of her eye, not that she was worried, she was a half-demon and he could turn into animals, what did she have to be afraid of?

The tower's atmosphere seemed to settle down, the tension between Raven and Beast Boy all but vanished as he and his cybernetic friend continued their video game, peace once again settled in the tower, until.

"OOOHH YEAH!" Cyborg suddenly yelled out, none of the others flinching, now used to the half-machines' sudden outbursts, "IN YO' FACE GRASS STAIN!" he cheered victoriously and raised his arms like he were a champion.

"Awwwww MAN!" Beast Boy complained dropping his controller onto his lap. "DUDE, you totally cheated!" He added pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

Cyborg looked at his friend smugly. "That so, then how about a rematch?" he taunted.

"Alright Cy, consider it brunged! … Ugh branged!" he replied, messing up with his words.

"You've still got the grammar skills of a four year old." Raven spoke up beside them in a monotonous tone.

Beast Boy grit his teeth together and angry snarl forming on his face, he was about to turn and confront the Empath when a sudden squeal of excitement caught their attention.

"OH FRIENDS!" Starfire gasped with wonder as she began to float in the air from her joy. "Come look at this most beautiful of sights!"

"What've you found there Star?" Robin asked as he settled the newspaper on his lap.

"Look boyfriend Robin." Starfire exclaimed as she placed the magazine into his hands. The other three Titan watched as Robin looked over whatever it was Starfire had seen and nodded his head a little.

"It's really pretty Star." Robin said pleasantly and passed her the magazine back.

"Come look friends!" Starfire said as she turned her attention to her others friends and flew over to them and held the magazine so they could all see.

"It's a garden." Raven uttered without much care.

"I know that friend, but it is such a beautiful garden, and as it reads here, "Has been voted the number one garden in California"." Starfire read out. "I would love to have such a place of my own." She held the magazine closely to her chest and cradled it lovingly.

"You want a garden?" Beast Boy asked with a raised brow.

"Oh yes! I would love to grow and nurture my own plant life." She joyfully said as she spun in mid-air.

Behind her Robin scratched the back of his head, before speaking in an apologetic tone. "Sorry to say Star but, it'd be really hard to grow a garden here."

Starfire turned around, her joyful expression immediately replaced with that of sorrow. "It is? But why?" she asked.

"Well girl," Cyborg spoke up making her turn her head, Robin was glad someone else had to break it to her with him rather than he do it himself, he hated making her upset. "We're on a very rocky not much grass or vegetation around here, except moss, there's no place to put a garden, even a little one."

Starfire landed on the ground with a forlorn look and dropped her magazine. "Oh, I see." She whispered in defeat.

Beast Boy knelt down and picked up the magazine and flipped back to the page she had been on before, he looked it over for a minute before a thought came into his head.

"Actually, it may not be impossible." He commented while deep in thought.

Starfire looked to her little green friend as if he were a beacon of hope.

"What you talkin' about B?" Cyborg asked.

"Well it was just a thought but -" Beast Boy started to say.

"Be careful not to hurt yourself." Raven muttered sarcastically, ignoring the glare Beast Boy shot her way.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." Beast Boy shot back sarcastically.

"Someone has to be." She replied with a small glare of her own.

"Alright y'all, movin' on!" Cyborg interjected loudly, before looking at his little buddy. "What were you thinkin' B?" he asked hoping to get back on topic.

Beast Boy grumbled something incomprehensible, before looking back to the magazine.

"As I was about to say," he began once more, "we may live on a rocky island but, it wouldn't be hard to make a garden." He stated, "the way I see it we have two options," he then turned his attention to Starfire, "Star or someone could blow a big enough hole in the ground, we could fill it with dirt, plant some grass seed, then whatever else Star wants and hey presto; a garden." He explained.

Everyone was silent as they let the information sink in and go through his idea, they stood stock; still enough to the point Beast Boy would have though time had frozen if not for the sound of their breathing.

Starfire hadn't taken her eyes from Beast Boy since he had begun, then upon hearing his suggestion turned her focus to Cyborg whom was looking rather thoughtful before he noticed Starfire looking at him for clarification. Slowly Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah, yeah it's possible I suppose." He shrugged.

That was all Starfire needed to hear. "OH FRIEND!" Starfire flew up to Beast Boy and hugged him tightly cutting off his air. "Thank you!"

"And the second option?" Robin asked.

Starfire remembered Beast Boy saying they had two options and thus lowered herself to the ground and released her friend. "What is this second option Beast Boy?" she asked.

Beast Boy meanwhile puffed and panted for precious air before standing back up straight, "We could ugh … we could build one indoors." He suggested.

"Just because your room is a mess Beast Boy doesn't another room should be." Raven stated.

Beast Boy turned around to say something to the grey skinned empath, only to be interrupted by Robin.

"Raven." Robin said, an edge to his voice like warning, Raven just huffed and turned her attention back to the changeling. "How would an indoor garden work?" he asked in a calmer tone of voice.

"Easy." Beast Boy replied feeling smug at Robin backing him up. "This tower is huge right? There's probably a few rooms we have that don't have any use, we could turn one or two into an area for Star's garden."

Cyborg looked to the ceiling for a moment, a look of deep thought spreading across his face.

"Why do we need a garden of all things?" Raven asked.

"Ugh hello Rae, because Starfire wants one, and wouldn't it be nice to see your best friend happy?" Beast Boy asked glaring at the girl.

"I would really love to have a garden friend Raven." Starfire stated with a small smile on her face.

"Ugh." Raven groaned and rolled her eyes. "Starfire is always happy." She replied.

Everyone ignored that statement as Starfire looked at Cyborg.

"You are looking awfully thoughtful friend Cyborg, what troubles you?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg pressed his lips tightly together before replying. "Just thinking is all, if we went with B's plan for an indoor garden, we'd need a place where plants would get plenty of Sun."

"You're actually taking Beast Boy seriously?" Raven asked a little disbelief slipping into her usual tone.

"Yeah." Cyborg replied finally taking his gaze from the ceiling and looked to Raven. "Why wouldn't I? It's a good idea."

"The phrases "Beast Boy" and "good idea" can't be in the same sentence without a negative." Raven replied.

"Oh come ON!" Beast Boy roared suddenly. "What is your DEAL Raven? Haven't you had enough shots at me for one day?" he complained and stood right in front of her causing her to glare at him.

"It's not my fault you're an idiot, this idea of yours is pointless, and the fact you thought it up makes it stupid." She stated.

"Oh so because it's my idea it's stupid, but if Robin or Cyborg thought of it, it'd be a good idea, right?" he retorted loudly.

"They wouldn't even think of it which is why they didn't, only you would say something like this, we're superheroes we have a duty to the people, we can't waste our time and budget being gardeners." She growled in return, her temper beginning to rise.

"Oh really, but Cyborg can work on his cars, and Starfire can get exotic foods from other planets to cook." He replied heatedly, his own temper beginning to flare.

"We actually use the T-Car as transportation and a weapon if need be and Starfire uses her own money to get her ingredients, the only one who wastes our budget is you, with your stupid pathetic videogames." Raven said coldly.

Beast Boy grit his teeth together and clenched his fists tightly causing the joints in his fingers to crack.

"ENOUGH!" Robin yelled, diffusing the situation. "Raven enough, Beast Boy …" he sighed to calm his nerves, "leave the room, you might wanna rest we've got training in an hour."

Beast Boy glanced back at Raven angrily before storming off, everyone was silent as they heard the door swoosh open then close. Raven noticed three pairs of eyes on her.

"What?" she asked indignantly.

"What was that Raven?" Robin demanded. "Are you trying to get a rise out of Beast Boy?"

"It's not my fault he's undisciplined and gets emotional easily, I was simply stating facts." She replied.

"No you weren't Raven." Cyborg accused her. "You were just being mean, and to be frank, you have been since Tokyo."

"I simply realised he wasn't pulling his weight, and that was putting us all in danger, I'm trying to get him to shape up." She defended herself.

"You're wrong Raven, you're dead wrong." Cyborg replied glaring at the girl before looking to the others.

Raven sighed. "Whatever." She said before sitting back down, opened her book and continued to read.

The tension was thick and the room was silent, the only sound being that of the rain pounding on the large glass windows of the common room.

"I'm gunna go look for BB, check he's okay." Cyborg stated after a minute or so then turned and left the room, he paused near the door and turned back to Raven. "Just for the record Raven, I love playing videogames."

Robin and Starfire nodded to the large teen. Starfire pick up her magazine and frowned, she hated seeing her friends fight, and prayed to X'Hal that it would blow over, she looked at the garden once more and smiled; her very own garden, how wonderful and beautiful she would make it.

'You'll regret this one day Raven!' A annoyed voice called to Raven from within her head.

Raven rolled her eyes with annoyance. 'Oh really?' she asked sarcastically.

'Just you wait Raven.' Brave glared at Raven from within.

'Regardless of Brave's threats Raven, you're attitude towards Beast Boy is uncalled for.' Wisdom chastised Raven, as if speaking to an unruly child.

'Don't you take that tone with me.' Raven warned, her eyes narrowing slightly. 'And I've told you, Beast Boy's shenanigans and his laziness will get one of us hurt or worse, I won't allow that to happen.' Raven replied.

'Are you so sure Raven?' Wisdom asked as if hiding some secret.

'What else could there be?' Raven mentally replied.

'Maybe you're just a BIG MEANIE!' Happy yelled while stomping her feet.

'And you are soooooooo mature.' Raven drolled out and resumed reading.

'You'll push him away forever Raven, is that what you want?' Wisdom warned.

Raven paused in thought, a sudden dread thought crept into her mind before it vanished. 'At least I wouldn't have to hear his stupid jokes.' She replied.

'HIS JOKES ARE FUNNY!' Happy yelled, causing Raven to wince at the sheer volume.

'Happy stop yelling!' Raven growled, though she was becoming concerned about her emoticlone's out of character attitude.

'Meanie.' Happy grumbled with a little pout and crossed her arms in a huff.

'So you want Beast Boy to be more mature Raven? To be what, more like you? A girl who grew up without friends or kindly interaction, you want him to be cold towards those who enjoy the simpler things in life, just like you?' Wisdom asked darkly, glaring at her originator.

Wisdom's words had struck a nerve close to Raven's heart, memories of her early childhood brought to the surface of her mind, being forced to meditate even though she didn't want to, being made to not feel for the good of the universe, Raven frowned ever so slightly.

'Of course not, but if he were more like Robin-.' She began.

'A workaholic with notable paranoia?' Interrupted Wisdom.

'As much as we like Robin, his faults are rather unhealthy for the mind.' Knowledge spoke up. 'And to be honest, we don't want another Robin on the team.'

'Enough!' Raven demanded. 'Beast Boy is immature, lazy and careless, he's fifteen years old and a superhero, and yet he still acts like he's a child, he needs to grow up for the benefit of us all!' she argued.

'BB is good as he is.' Happy spoke up grumpily.

'You're right he is fifteen years old Raven, but need I remind you that being a hero is a job, as far as the city is concerned, as long as he does his best at his job he can be as silly and care free as he wishes, why can't you accept that?' Wisdom replied.

'Being a hero is more than just a job.' Raven growled.

'Oh of course.' Rude replied sarcastically. 'Being a hero should take up your entire life, every moment you exist should be dedicated to it, from the moment you awaken in the morning till the point you pass out from exhaustion, of course.'

Thoughts of Batman and Mento arose in her mind, from what she's learned of Batman from Robin, the guy would've made her look sociable, and from what she'd seen of Mento, Raven shivered. She didn't like him, she wouldn't have been able to put up with him.

'And just think, Beast Boy was under him for several years, what does that tell you?' Knowledge asked.

Raven let out a wary sigh. 'Why are you all defending him? You are my emotions you should be agreeing with me.' Raven asked.

'Simply put Raven we are emotion, unadulterated by pride or ego.' Knowledge replied though her words were only partly truthful.

Raven closed her eyes and whispered her mantra quieting her rowdy emotions, when she could no longer hear them she leaned back comfortably against the couch and continued to read in peace.

Beast Boy growled angrily as he pulled his fist from his bedroom wall, a small indention the shape of a fist left in place, why had Raven suddenly turned on him like this, he knew her reasoning but what had he done to provoke her, he hadn't changed at all, was that the problem? Was he too immature?

"No, I'm fine, it's just Raven being a bi-jerk." He said quietly to himself. The Beast had been active during their confrontation it wanted action it wanted him to do something. But what would that have done? Caused noting but more troubles and even more arguments.

Beast Boy turned back to his bed and climbed up the first bunk then laid down upon the top bunk and stared at the ceiling, would he have to leave to resolve the conflict? Raven was always picking on him whenever he opened his mouth or did anything fun, even to alleviate the frustrations and settle his nerves that the job of being a hero brought. She always make him feel like he was nothing, always slapping him on the back of the head, or using her powers to hurt him, sure he could deal with being thrown out of a window he'd gotten used to that but now … he left like he was a ticking time bomb with a pressure sensitive trigger, the timer was up, all he needed was something or someone to set him off.

Beast Boy close his eyes and let out a long, drawn out sigh.

There came a knock at the door.

"Yo BB." came Cyborg's voice. "Can I come in lil' buddy?" he asked.

"Sure Cy." Beast Boy replied.

The door slid open, Cyborg looked around the bedroom, truthfully he'd seen it in a worse state than it was now and at least he could see the floor now. Carefully he made his way to his little buddy then leaned against the top bunk, behind him the door slid shut with a swish.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy shrugged before putting his hands behind his head. "What's there to talk about dude? Raven's just being Raven, I can't do anything right around that girl."

Cyborg looked him over from head to toe, or boot rather. "How long's it been this bad BB?"

"Since Tokyo." The young boy replied dejectedly, confirming what Cyborg had thought.

Cyborg glumly nodded, "Come on, come sit with me." He said before he ducked down and sat on the bottom bunk, a few seconds later Beast Boy dropped to the floor, landing gracefully on his feet before sitting next to him.

"What's her deal Cy?" the young green boy asked.

"I don't know BB, sorry." Cyborg patted his friend's back carefully. "But I just want to tell you B, what Raven said was uncalled for." He commented looking at his friend with unshakable confidence. "You've always had our back man, and when push came to shove, you've always been there." Cyborg patted his friends back.

"Thanks Cy' sometimes it's actually nice to hear something like that." Beast Boy replied.

"I've always got your back buddy." Cyborg replied, he had noticed Beast Boy visibly relax so decided to change the subject. "Soooo, this garden idea?"

"I know it seems stupid." Beast Boy groaned resting his hands under his chin. "But hey it's not as if it's a terrible idea."

"N'aw man, it's not a terrible idea." Cyborg conceded. "Just not one anyone thought would ever come up." The large boy shrugged. "We're superhero, what do we want with a garden?"

"I guess that's true." Beast Boy shrugged before looking up to his friend.

Cyborg looked down to Beast Boy, his eyes immediately going to the bruising around Beast Boy's eye, yet didn't notice how the bruising had lessened since he'd last saw his little green friend.

"You want me to take a look at that?" he asked pointing to his friend's eye.

"Just a bruise man I'll be okay." The green boy sighed.

Cyborg frowned, he hated seeing his normally happy-go-lucky buddy so down in the dumps, hated seeing the guy upset, the look of anything but irritation or joy just looked so wrong on Beast Boy's face. He decided immediately to change the subject.

"So, I was thinkin' we can't have a garden outside." He paused and looked back to Beast Boy. "Knowing our luck, Starfire would blast too big a hole and we'd start sinkin'." He joked wiggling his eyebrow for extra effect, Beast Boy laughed at the image his mind conjured up.

"So I'm thinkin' if you and I go have a look on a different level, we'll find a room or two to put it in yeah?" he offered with an enthusiastic smile

"We should get Starfire in on this, it is what she wanted." Beast Boy replied.

"Totally man." Cyborg began then looked and his internal clock. "Come on, we'll get her now, we still got training in an hour." Cyborg got up and looked to his still seated friend.

"But what about Raven?" he asked glumly his eyes narrowing.

"Ignore her BB, come on." Cyborg replied and walked to the door.

Beast Boy exhaled and jumped to his feet before following his friend out the door.

The other titans were reading quietly to themselves, the tension from before had faded to nothing. Raven hadn't been contacted by her annoying emotions since their last conversation and she was enjoying the peace, that was until she heard the 'swoosh' of the door open, she didn't turn her head but felt the presence of her two other friends.

'If you even consider Beast Boy a friend, bitch.' Rude spat out in her mind.

'Shut up.' Raven demanded mentally.

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked past Robin and walked up to Starfire who was sat at the other side of the couch just in Raven's peripheral vision.

"Hey Star," Cyborg greeted, causing the alien to look up and smile, "me and BB are gunna go look around the tower see where we can set up this garden of yours, you wanna help?" Cyborg asked with a smile.

"Oh yes friends!" Starfire cheered as she jumped and hovered in the air. "I would love to help"

'H-he's not even l-looking at us, now.' A whimpering voice came within Raven.

'Don't start, Timid.' Raven groaned mentally.

'B-but he may not be our friend a-anymore.' Timid said before curling up and crying.

'I think you're being a bit dramatic, it's Beast Boy, he'll be back to annoying us in no time.' Raven replied.

'You hope.' Rage hissed darkly within her mind.

Raven blinked and searched for the embodiment of her Rage, sure enough the emotion was still locked away where she should be.

'We told you things would get worse Raven, maybe you should think about apologising.' Wisdom suggested.

Raven forced her emotions down and glanced at Beast Boy who was talking to Starfire with Cyborg, not even bothering to acknowledge Raven's presence.

'Idiot.' Raven thought to herself but still didn't pull her eyes away as Starfire arose and floated beside Beast Boy and Cyborg as they walked out of the room.

"Don't forget guys we've got training in about half an hour, so be quick." Robin called after the departing Titans.

"Don't worry dude we'll be there!" Beast Boy called back.

When the door closed Robin turned his attention to Raven.

"We need to talk." He said sternly.

"If this is about earlier, save it." Raven replied in monotone.

"No Raven I won't save it. This is a serious problem." Robin shot back as he got up and made his way closer. "Look I know Beast Boy goes too far with his pranks sometimes, and I know he can be a bit much, sure I'd like to slap the guy a time or two but what you're doing is going too far." Robin crossed his arms.

"And I told you Robin, I'll keep doing this till he gets himself in better shape, till he's stopped being such a hindrance." Raven replied.

"But he isn't a hindrance Raven, I don't get where you're getting that idea from." Robin replied confused a single eyebrow raise just over his mask. "Nothing has changed with Beast Boy."

"Exactly that!" Raven shot back with annoyance and stood up. "He hasn't changed, he's still the annoyance he was when we started the team."

"You know that isn't true Raven, and don't even try lying to me about it, he's changed since then, but Beast Boy being a dependable teammate? No, that hasn't changed." Robin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "This bullying can't go on Raven, eventually something is gunna happen." He warned

"What you think Beast Boy actually retaliate." She replied sarcastically, Beast Boy would never retaliate.

"I'm just warning you Raven, if he doesn't lash out who knows what else he might do." Robin replied before walking back to his chair to read his paper.

'He might leave.' A voice whispered in Raven's ear causing her to pause before shaking it from her mind she looked back to her book continued from where she left off.

Elsewhere in the tower Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked the halls of another floor, Starfire came upon a door and pointed to it.

"What of this one friends?" she asked

Cyborg walked up to the door '47-G', code, his cybernetic brain listing all the coded doors and came upon 47-G itself.

"Storage area, it's worth a look." He commented before putting in the code and stepped in.

"Hey." Beast Boy exclaimed pleasantly as he entered right behind Starfire, his voice echoed slightly. "The room's big, spacious and empty. This could work."

Starfire floated around the room before hovering in the centre spinning slowly to take in the true size of the room.

"And by my calculations, if we put in some reinforced windows this room would get plenty of sunlight, what you think Star?" Cyborg asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yes friends! This is it!" she exclaimed gleefully, she landed on her feet while clapping her hands with excitement, suddenly a GLORIOUS thought came to mind. "OH! Friends!" She squealed. "What if we all did the planting of our own plants?" she asked excitedly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other. "That could be cool. Then maybe we could all kinda have a section to ourselves." Beast Boy said speaking his thoughts.

"I'm not really one for flowers." Cyborg said as he turned his gaze from his buddy to Starfire.

"Well, maybe you could build like an, awesome water feature that looks cool and waters the plants, I dunno." Beast Boy suggested.

A new invention? Cyborg's smiled. "That's a good idea!" he turned to Beast Boy. "Who are you and what you done with my little buddy?"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with a sour expression but then chuckled. "Shut up tin man."

Cyborg chuckled with his friend.

"Right, okay, okay." Cyborg mumbled to himself his cybernetic eye scanning the area. "I think I got an idea, if we get no call outs like today I should have some plans done by … let's say the end of the week, sound cool?"

"Yeah dude!"

"Indeed friend it is frosty."

That was when the plans for the Titan's garden truly began, suddenly the alarm on their communicators started going off reminding them of their training.

"Well we better get down to the gym." Cyborg spoke up.

Beast Boy silently groaned, he wasn't looking forward to training mainly due to Raven being there.

'It may be time to put her in her place.' The Beast growled darkly in his mind.

Part of Beast Boy wanted to reply positively to that, but he didn't want to give his darker side any encouragement, not that he was deluding himself, he couldn't beat Raven, he never would.

'We shall see.' The Beast whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone my sincerest apologies for such a long wait, but between moving house, and all sort of other problems and writing other stories this one simply got overlooked, and don't worry, I'm not, repeat NOT abandoning it, not this one.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter which yes is just a rehash of chapter 1 of the original story, albeit slightly edited and updated. Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Also if there are any errors, please let me know through a personal message rather than a review, thank you.
> 
> Your friend in the hockey mask - Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I am uploading here, and as such I hope it catchs people's attention and does well. If you have any questions or anything please leave me a message.
> 
> Your soon to be friend.  
> \- Jason Voorhees


End file.
